August Seventh
by IchigoNekoKun
Summary: To history, to the world, this is merely the day after Hiroshima was bombed. But to Russia and America, it is something more. Set to "About you Now" Fem!AmericaxRussia 'Alfea'xIvan  Cold War Shipping T for fight scenes mild language and gun references


I.N.K.: Hiyas! Ok. Time for anther song fic! And this is a Cold war shipping!

Unfortunately for you, Yaoi has been banned from this PC. There for this is a Fem!America and Russia Pairing.

Her name is Alfea F. Jones which is both close to Alfred and an Italian name (Cause Italy found America first! _ What can I say? I like the Italia-America pairing.

anyway the song used is "About you now" by the Sugababes/ Miranda Cosgrove

Hetalia Axis Powers and Hetalia World Series belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz

* * *

August 07

* * *

_Maybe I'm wrong you decide. Shoulda been strong yet I lied. Nobody gets me like...you..._

_

* * *

_

August 07, 1945

Alfea just stared straight into his heliotrope eyes as he let out verbal fury for her betrayal.

She may have won the war for her allies but she had lost something more precious.

Her next words would seal the deal.

"What's the problem? Kiku Honda was neutralized. The war is over." She shrugged emotionlessly. "I don't understand your point. So what if I didn't tell you? We won. That's all that matters. As for your plans for Germany, I'm also afraid they are a no-go."

His eyes narrowed in fury and he nearly growled at her. "You little Predatl, you have NO RIGHT to tell me what I can and can't do. You and I were supposed to be allies but NO MORE. I can't stand you anymore. You aren't the same as you were _then_. You're just like the rest now." And he swept angrily out the door but paused a moment. "And I really thought you were the one..."

* * *

_Couldn't keep hold of you then. How could I know what you meant? There was nothing to compare to..._

_

* * *

_

She stood up, her bomber jacket crinkling as she started after him.

"What do you meant by that?" She had to run. She had to make him see things her way. "Ivan wait!"

"Why?" He snapped spinning around to face her. "Why should _I_ wait for _you_? You didn't wait for me!"

She stopped in her tracks. He looked hurt more than angry now. He ducked his head so his bangs covered his eyes.

"You didn't trust me enough to believe that I would protect you," he whispered. "You didn't trust me enough that it was just alright for you to go behind my back and do _that_ to him."

"Ivan, I wanted you to be in on it," She tried gently. "France and Britain and my boss, they wouldn't let me-"

"Good. You listen to them, they who have always hurt you. Always! Forget who was always there when you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to protect you." He snapped. "You can go with Francis and do whatever you want. And that sick 'Older Brother' of yours. I'm sure you all have some 'reacquainting' to do."

She couldn't tell in that moment that he only said these things because his icy heart was being split into a million pieces. She could only comprehend that Ivan had just insulted her in the worst way possible. There was only one remedy for that.

She took a step forward and slapped him so hard he reeled back in surprise.

"You damn Communist Dog! Where do you get off? I _should_ have listened when they told me it was a bad idea to get involved with you again. You Crazy Jerk! I never want to see your sorry face again, Ivan Braginky." She spat at him. "I HATE YOU, You Stupid Soviet pig! You can take your damn communistic ideals and chauvinistic ways and stick them where the sun don't shine! I thought you were a good guy. I was wrong. Go away. I can't stand you anymore. I HATE YOU!"

He stood dumbstruck at her, he hadn't expected her to say this openly to him. His eyes narrowed and he spun around and stormed off down the hall.

He didn't see the tears leaking from sky-blue eyes.

She didn't see the frozen crystals cling to his cheeks and eyelashes.

* * *

_There's a mountain between us, but there's one thing I'm sure of. That I know how I feel about you!_

_

* * *

_

August 07 2010,

The anniversary of _that_ day. Alfea sighed. She had spent the previous day mourning with France, England and Japan.

Now she had her own reasons to mourn.

She stood outside the Russian embassy with a blush shading her cheeks dark red.

How was she going to do this?

* * *

_Can we bring yesterday, back around? Cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb! I was wrong! I let you down! But I know how I feel about you now._

_

* * *

_

She pushed the door opened determinedly. Ivan sighed, leaning his forehead against the glass of the window pane. He had seen her walk in from the meeting room. He still had mixed feelings about her.

He wished things could be alright again.

He missed her.

She felt the same for him.

However, neither was ever able to make a good effort to remedy the situation.

* * *

_All that it takes, one more chance. Don't let our last kiss be our __**last**__. I'm outta my mind just to show...you..._

_

* * *

_August 07 1990,

Ivan tackled Alfea to the ground hard, knocking the glock out of her hand and sending it skittering across the floor. Alfea could do nothing as he walked over to her, gun in hand. She was still seeing stars from the impact of the back of her head against the concrete floor. Her gun was gone. She didn't have any more chances.

Alfea didn't show any fear in her eyes as Ivan knelt over her and pressed the barrel of the Russian-made gun to her forehead.

"Looks like the KGB and Mother Russia win after all, you Communist dog." She sighed without any real malice.

"Looks like it, Capitalist CIA brat," he responded equally emotionlessly.

"Make it quick, Vanya, I'm tired of this fight." She closed her eyes and a single tear escaped before she could do anything about it.

Ivan's eyes widened. She hadn't called him Vanya since...a time long ago. he let his arm fall to his side.

She opened her eyes to gaze quizzically at the Ruski but before she could react a set of warm, pale lips captured her soft rosy ones in a gentle kiss. He kissed her tenderly. Pulling her up so she was sitting. His hands gentle at the small of her back and at the back of her head which was still very sore from the fall. He cautiously threaded his own pale digits through her short, messy sunflower-colored hair.

She is turn threaded the fingers of one hand through his mixed platinum/ashen/silver blonde hair. the other hand clung to his scarf. She kissed him eagerly.

_'Perhaps he doesn't hate me after all..._' she thought.

After a moment, he broke away, setting her on her feet.

"Ve're done here," He muttered before sweeping off as he always did. This time he left a very confused Alfea in his wake.

She would not see him again until the U.S.S.R. fell.

* * *

_I know everything Changes, I don't care where it takes us! Cause I know how I feel about you!_

_

* * *

_

"I love you," She whispered at his retreating figure.

A month after the Fall of the U.S.S.R. and Russia's _'death'_ there came a knock at Alfea's office door.

"Come in," She replied a little bit depressed. She had been there when Ivan had disappeared into nothingness. He was gone forever and it was her fault.

She heard the door open, and someone enter. The door closed. But the other occupant of the room made no other sound.

She spun around in her chair, expecting a wrathful Belarus or baleful Ukraine. But instead found... her eyes widened in shock. A pair of amethyst orbs stared back.

"Privyet. I'm...well, I'm back. Although, my name is the 'Russian Federation' now."

"Ivan." She couldn't help it. She started crying in earnest.

* * *

_Can we bring yesterday back around? Cause I know how I feel about you now. I was dumb. I was __**wrong**__. I let you down! But I know how I feel about you now._

_

* * *

_

_not a day passed me by..._

_not a day passed me by..._

_when I don't think about you._

_And there's no moving on_

_Cause I know you're the one_

_And I can't be without you..._

_

* * *

_She jumped out of that chair and dashed across the five feet separating them like her life depended on it.

"IVAN! I'm sorry!" She yelped sobbing into his scarf. He stood shocked. He didn't know what was going on with her. "I didn't mean for you to die! I'm so sorry!"

"I'm sorry...too, Alfea," He sighed hugging her back. This was to be the extent of their exchange that day.

"I didn't mean it," she sobbed. "I don't hate you! I'm sorry!"

"I know, things are said in var...that aren't at all vhat the person means, da?" he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry too."

They both kept apologizing, standing together and closer to each other than they had been in fifty years.

* * *

_Can we bring yesterday back around? Cause I know how I feel about you now! I was dumb! I was wrong! I let you down! But I know How I feel about you now!_

_

* * *

_

August 07 2010

"Ivan!" Alfea called from the doorway. She was out of breath from running up six flights of stairs.

"Alfea," he replied turning to face her.

* * *

_Can we bring yesterday back around? Cause I know how I feel about you now!_

_

* * *

_

"Ivan, I...Vanya," She strode toward him more confidently than she felt. She was suddenly very nervous. She was going to blow it again!

"Alfea, my sunflower," he replied with her nickname. He strode toward her, meeting her in the middle of the room.

"I...I..." She stared at the carpet. She couldn't face him. He reached out and tilted her chin up so they were eye to eye.

"Moya Lyubimui?" he asked. He smiled then. "You're as beautiful as ever."

* * *

_I was dumb I was wrong I let you down. But I know how I feel about you now!_

_

* * *

_

"Oh Ivan," She whimpered and felt a tear streak down her cheek. He leaned down and kissed it away.

* * *

_but I know how I feel about you now!

* * *

_

She cried harder and threw her arms around his shoulders. "Ya Teblya Lyublyu, Vanya!" She cried. His eyes widened as the American woman hugged him fiercely, professing her love for him in his native tongue.

But no, no, this was right. This was very, very, _very_ right.

"I love you too, Alfea," he smiled and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. She kissed back willingly.

* * *

_Yeah I know how I feel about you now.

* * *

_

_I.N.K.:_ AAAAAAAAW! I love fluff, don't you?

also some explanations

Vanya = Ivan

Moya Dorogoi = My Darling

Predatl = Traitor

Ya Teblya Lyublyu = I love you

a 'Glock' is a famous American made gun. It's a nine millimeter and is most used by our police force. I have no idea if it was really around during the cold war...

...probably not...

And as we all know, the U.S.S.R. fell in 1991 and became the Russian Federation. And that's all I have to say on this matter. I might upload more later.

See you in the Funny papers ve~!


End file.
